Welcome to Queer World
by NadineCullen24
Summary: Brians 14-jährige Schwester lebt ab sofort, nachdem sie aus dem katholischen Mädcheninternat geflogen ist bei ihm. Stress und Turbulenzen sind vorprogrammiert, da sich beide nicht nur optisch wie ein Ei dem anderen gleichen ;) Die anderen Charaktere kommen natürlich auch nicht zu kurz!


**Story Welcome to Queer World**  
**Autor NadineCullen24**  
**Fandom Queer as Folk (US)**

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören selbstverständlich Cowlip, außer Katrina ist frei von mir erfunden. Außerdem verdien ich hiermit kein Geld, sondern mach das aus reinem Vergnügen ;)**

**Warnung: Es könnten evtl ab und zu Wörter vorkommen die nicht ganz jugendfrei sind, aber wer Brian Kinney kennt ist sich dessen bestimmt bewusst ;)**

**Viel Spaß **

**Liebe Grüße**

**Nadine**

* * *

Prolog

Schweigend sah ich aus dem Fenster, während der Bus die holprige Landstraße entlang fuhr. Ich war auf dem Weg von New Kingston nach Pittsburgh Pennsylvania und vor mir lagen noch grob geschätzte zwei Stunden Autofahrt, weil dieser verdammte Bus an jeder Haltestelle halten musste, auch wenn das Dorf oder die Stadt noch so klein war. Ich wollte schon lange mal wieder nach Pittsburgh, um meine Familie zu besuchen.

Naja eigentlich hätte ich sowieso nur meinen Bruder besucht, denn auf den Rest meiner Familie scheiße ich um ehrlich zu sein.

Vor einer Woche ist mein Dad gestorben, was mich eigentlich nicht im geringsten interessiert. Mein Vater war ein egozentrischer alter Säufer der sich einen Dreck um seine Familie scherte. Mich wundert es bis heute, wie er mit seinen ständigen Alkoholpegel überhaupt dazu im Stande war mich zu zeugen. Meine Schwester Claire ist die dümmste Person die ich in meinem jungen Leben kennen lernen durfte. Mit ihr hab ich so gut wie keinen Kontakt, worüber ich wirklich froh bin. Sie und ihre Kinder könnnen mir echt gestohlen bleiben. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was bescheuerter Sohn damals mit unserem Bruder abgezogen hat...

Meine Geschwister, also mein älterer Bruder, meine blöde Schwester und ich wurden streng katholisch erzogen, wobei nur noch meine Schwester sich an diesen ganzen Schwachsinn hält. Ich habe schon lange mit der Kirche und allem was dazu gehört abgeschlossen.

Erst recht ab dem Zeitpunkt, als mein Vater mich in ein katholisches Mädcheninternat nach New Kingston schickte. Gott wie habe ich ihn dafür gehasst! Welcher normale Vater der sein Kind liebt schickt es einfach in ein Internat? Naja meiner hat es getan! Das meinte ich vorhin mit egozentrischer alter Säufer!

Wenn mein Vater noch leben würde und wüsste, das ich nun aus diesem besagten Internet raus geflogen bin würde er glatt ausflippen.

Wie ich das angestellt habe? Sagen wir so es gab einen kleinen Unfall in der Sporthalle...

Um ehrlich zu sein ist mein Rauschmiss aus dem Internat auch der Grund warum ich auf dem Weg nach Pittsburgh bin,ich muss schließlich bis zu meinem 18. Geburtstag irgendwo wohnen. Meine Mutter wollte mich jedenfalls nicht wieder aufnehmen, denn nach ihrer Meinung, welche sie in der Gegenwart der "freundlichen" Jugendamt Tussi äußerte,wäre ich schwer erziehbar und sie halte es nicht für möglich sich weiter um mich zu kümmern.

So viel zu dem Thema, man kann sich immer auf seine Eltern verlassen...

Nach langem hin und her und abwägen von weiteren Möglichkeiten für mich, wobei auch ein Heim in Betracht kam, erklärte sich mein Bruder dazu bereit die Vormundschaft für mich zu übernehmen. Mein Bruder und ich verstehen uns blendend, wahrscheinlich liegt es auch daran das wir uns verdammt ähneln und das nicht nur in optischer Hinsicht.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als ich das Ortsschild von Pittsburgh sah. Gott sei Dank komme ich endlich aus diesem stinkenden Bus raus.

Nachdem der Bus aufgrund des aufkommenden Berufsverkers 20 Minuten durch die Innenstadt kamen wir an der Haltestelle an, an der ich aussteigen musste.

Ich fischte meine Koffer von der Gepäckablage, klemmte mir alles etwas umständlich unter die Arme und steig aus.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sah ich ihn bereits - den schwarzen Jeep meines Bruders. Mein Gott was hat er mit seinem Auto angestellt? Beginnend von der Fahrerseite bis zum hinderen Kotflügel stand in großer leuchtend pinker Schrift "Schwuchtel"

Das mein Bruder schwul war und sich auch offen zu seiner Homosexualität bekannte wusste ich, aber das er es so dermaßen öffentlich machte war mir neu. Nicht das ich mich dafür schämen würde, es verwunderte mich nur...

Grinsend ging ich auf ihn zu und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Jeep.

Er machte eine Handbewegung die soviel bedeutete wie "Unwichtig" und nahm mich in die Arme "Hallo Kleines willkommen in Queer World"

Mein neues Leben beginnt jetzt - mit meinem Bruder Brian Kinney...

**A/N: Meinungen, Kritik immer her damit^^**


End file.
